


Freedom

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Drabble, London, Masturbation, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In London, Jenny is finally free.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jenny is about 17-18 or so, well past the age of consent.
> 
> No content notes apply.
> 
> Originally posted May 2012.
> 
> [](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **gossipgirlkinkmeme**](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/): [From gossipgirlkink: Jenny/herself, wank!fic.](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=1191358#cmt1191358)

On the Upper East Side Jenny felt as if she had to conform. She had to live up to her father's and brother's standards. And if it wasn't that, she had to live up to Blair's imaginary standards. That didn't work out, as she was "exiled" for sleeping with Chuck (while he was never blamed).

In London, however, she had freedom. She had control over her designs in Central Saint Martins. She could drink legally, unlike the people she had to conform to at the time. And, most importantly, she could listen to her own body's needs and fulfill them.


End file.
